


Let Me Be Part Of The Family

by 2Wedensay



Series: Tales From Mommy’s Boy [2]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Corruption, F/F, Loli, Multi, Smut, the last few characters may just be mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 12:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22969702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Wedensay/pseuds/2Wedensay
Summary: It’s been a few months since the divorce.Things haven’t been great for Himawari Hyuuga. The changes in her life have almost overwhelmed the young girl and now she gets to spend some time with her mother and brother or so she thought.With Boruto and Hinata away it just leaves her and Ino and Ino desperately wants her to see her as part of the family.Will Himawari be able to hold out until the others come back?
Relationships: Hyuuga Himawari/Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Boruto, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Himawari, Hyuuga Hinata/Yamanaka Ino, Uzumaki Boruto/Yamanaka Ino, Uzumaki Boruto/Yamanaka Ino/Hyuuga Hinata
Series: Tales From Mommy’s Boy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631308
Comments: 23
Kudos: 68





	1. Stepmother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said that I wouldn’t be coming back to Naruto for a bit but this was originally part of Mommy’s Boy and I had half of this basically written so I thought I’d finish it off. This should be short and sweet and the other two spin offs will come later on down the line.
> 
> The current focus right now is Velvet’s chapter in Smut Deaths and Coco’s will follow pretty soon after that since I feel like I neglecting the people who like that story.
> 
> All the best  
> 2Wedensay

The school bell rang out, it was finally the end of the day. All the school children cheered as they grabbed their bags and were dismissed from class, it was the start of the weekend. Himawari was one of these children. She was spending this weekend and the next few months with her mother and brother.

It had been around 3 months since the divorce and in all honesty, Himawari still didn’t know how she should feel. She loved her dad and she loved her mom…but they didn’t love each other. She was upset when it happened, she was so angry, so sad and so confused. However luckily for her, her big brother was there. He did his absolute best to make her happy, he always did. Whenever she was crying he was there. Whenever she was in pain he was there. Whenever she needed him he was there. So when he decided to only live with mom it really her hurt her. She wanted to still see bother her parents! Himawari knew that Boruto and her dad never had the best relationship but she thought that he might want to see him at least sometimes. However it appeared she was wrong.

Things felt really awkward for her now. Everyone in the village knew about the divorce. Her dad always tried extra hard when she was around. Her mom and bother also did the same. In truth, the little girl just wanted things to go back to the way they were.

A mass of children poured from the main door of the school. They dashed into the yard that was littered with their parents and guardians, all of whom were happily awaiting their arrival. Himawari scanned through the crowd. There was no mom or big brother. She honestly thought they had forgotten about her but then she heard someone calling out,  
“Himawari! Himawari! Over here!” The girl turned around and saw Ino Yamanaka waving and strolling towards her. The woman was wearing a thin but modest pink sundress and although going over most of the children’s heads, everyone else could see that she was underwear less, her nipples clearly poking through the fabric of the dress.  
“Um…hi Miss Yamanaka” Himawari said as the woman came up to her, her eyes still scanning for her family. Ino, noticing this, smiled cheerfully.  
“I’ll be taking you home silly!” She giggled, her breasts bouncing as she did so. The blonde haired woman squatted down to get on the girl’s level. It wasn’t a traditional squat and more of slut drop, with her legs spread and her ass sticking out. Himawari was silent as she accidentally looked at the Ino’s panties…or lack their of.

“I’m your sex-mother…I mean stepmother.” Himawari’s eyes went wide. She had heard that her mom and Ino had become close ever since the divorce but stepmother? The blonde haired woman laughed again. “Oh silly me I keep getting that wrong, hit me.” The girl thought that Ino would hold out her hand for her to lightly slap but she turned on her heels so that her backside was facing her. “Go on spank me.” She shook her ass slightly.  
“Ummm, I’m not sure…” Himawari looked around nervously, people were beginning to stare. The girl went red, embarrassment flaring up inside of her. “Let’s just go to the house!” The blonde haired woman shook her head and shook her ass once more.  
“Not until you spank me.” In this position the summer dress was almost skin tight. It defined her breasts, curves and plump cheeks (just the way Boruto liked). Himawari huffed in frustration and lightly hit the woman in her lower back. Ino shook her head again,  
“That’s not a spank. Go lower and hit harder.” The girl huffed again. She really didn’t want to do this. However this one time she swallowed her pride reasoning that the sooner she did it then sooner she could get home to her mother and big brother.

Himawari spanked Ino. Ino moaned. She stood slowly, her ass almost catching the girl in the face. The blonde haired woman smoothed out all the wrinkles in her dress and turned back to face Himawari.  
“Now that felt good. Didn’t it?” She asked rhetorically. There was a glint in her eye. “Come on let’s head home!” She cheered and grabbed the girl’s hand. Ino started walking and moved quick enough and suddenly enough that Himawari was almost dragged along the ground! She reacted just in time but felt herself almost running as they made their way through the village.

Ino clearly wanted to get home.

“Hey can we slow down!” Himawari called out. Her stamina beginning to fail her due to her young age and small stature. The blonde woman stopped abruptly and the girl crashed face first into her ass. She moaned again.  
“Sorry if I was going too fast.” She looked over at the panting child and her face suddenly lit up. “I’ll carry you!” Without a second to question or move away, Himawari felt her legs leave the ground. Ino had lifted her over her shoulder, her supporting hand was awfully high up her thighs. But again, before Himawari could protest, they were moving again. This time even faster and the girl bounced on the blonde haired woman’s shoulder with every step. The people of Konohagakure were taken aback by this woman whizzing through the streets but soon the pair were past most of the busier places in the village and within minutes they arrived at the front door of their house.

“Umm…you can put me down now.” Himawari said as the two stood their on the porch.  
“Oh of course. I really am acting silly today.” She gently let the girl’s feet return to the ground and then let her go, “do you think I need another spank?” Himawari went red and frantically shook her head and hands,  
“Nope! No! You don’t need one!” She never wanted to have to do that again.  
“Okay, okay. Shall we go inside?” The blonde took out a key and unlocked the door. She held it open and gestured for Himawari to go in first. The girl thanked her as she entered and took a moment as she stood in the hallway. It had been 3 months since she was last here. It hadn’t changed a bit. Himawari felt tears in her eyes and wave of nostalgia wash over her. There was a smile on her face and she called out,  
“Mom! Big Brother! I’m home!” She waited. There was no answer. Ino shut and locked the door behind her.  
“Did no one tell you?” The girl whipped her head round to face the woman.  
“Tell me what?” She was so utterly confused.  
“Boruto and Hinata aren’t in the village at the moment. They’re in Kumogakure. We’re franchising the shop and soon every village will have one, isn’t that great?” The blonde haired woman was smiling, Himawari was not. She also still thought it was a flower shop which was technically still true in a way,  
“So when will they be back?” She asked.  
“Around a month probably. That’s means it will just be me and you.” Time froze for Himawari. She had 3 moths with this half of her family…and they weren’t here for one of them. She felt her heart break slightly. Something deep inside of her told her there was something off about Ino. She was going to have to spend a straight month with her and the girl knew that something was going to happen.

Ino was staring at her, waiting for a response. There was something in her eyes again.  
“Oh that’s not too bad, we’ll get to know each other right?” She squealed out.  
“Oh we’re going to become best friends.” She strolled over towards her, “Himawari I know that this is all new to you but I’m going give you so much affection. I won’t stop until you see me as your mother and I know it’s going to take time but I’m going to try my best.” She squatted down again, in the exact same position as she did at school. Himawari had to avert her eyes again. “Because Himawari Uzumaki, I love you. Now why don’t we have some fun?”


	2. Dress Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Playing games with children is an excellent way to bond with them. Although Ino’s games are inappropriate for Himawari.

Himawari thought that Ino had a strange idea of fun. The blonde haired woman had ran upstairs and seemingly grabbed an entire wardrobe. She said they were from the new Yamanaka Sex Shop clothing range and the blonde had dumped them in a pile in the centre of the living room.

“So what should we try on first?” Ino asked, bouncing in her heels in excitement, her breasts bouncing with her. The woman raked her hands through the many articles of clothing. There were bras, panties, booty shorts, tube tops, lingerie, low cut and high cut clothing. There was sheer, silk and satin. Himawari felt a little overwhelmed.  
“Ugh your choice?” The girl half asked, her uneasiness building. “Maybe it would be more fun if I did some homework?” This actively made the woman stop what she was doing, turn to look at her and laugh.  
“Oh come on Himawari! That doesn’t sound fun at all! Playing with mommy will be much better!” She reached down and grabbed the wrist of the girl so she couldn’t get away. “How about we pick something for each other to wear?” The blonde dragged them both down to the pile and then began searching through it rapidly.  
“That really isn’t necessary.” The girl said rather meekly, not feeling very confident in her attempts to stop the woman. Of course this did not dissuade Ino from the job she had set herself and she jumped with joy when she found, what in her mind, was the perfect outfit for the young Himawari Hyuuga.

She lifted out what the girl initially thought was a Halloween costume. The innocent Himawari didn’t realise that the bunny outfit the blonde was handing her, which although tailored for a strangely small and flat chested customer, was designed for a very different kind of entertainment.  
“Okay Himawari, why don’t you pick something for mommy to wear!” She wiggled her eyebrows teasingly as she spoke. The girl didn’t even look at the pile as she felt a little disturbed by the look she was receiving and just rapidly pointed at a garment on the floor.  
“That! Just wear that!” She yelled comically as she backed into the wall, trying to get away from the hungry and lustful vulture that was Ino Yamanaka.

The blonde looked down and squealed.  
“Oh I love it! I was thinking about wearing that! Great minds think alike, eh?” She ran over to Himawari and wrapped her into a tight hug, “Oh this is going to be so much fun!” Ino said as she smooshed there girl into her breasts, “now we’ve got to commit when wearing these! That’s means no underwear, no nothing. Just the costume, okay?” The girl in her grasp struggled,  
“-Mmo-kay” she said as she stored to get her mouth away from Ino’s chest. A hard nipple poked her in the eye and Himawari whined. The blonde haired woman realised what she’d done and immediately let the girl go,  
“Whoops sorry Hima, my big boobies are always getting in the way!” She laughed and groped one of her own breasts but her other hand traced lightly along the girl’s flat chest. “But you’re going to grow a bigger pair like your Mommy, those will be fun to play with, won’t they?” Himawari didn’t really know how to answer that so just nodded slowly,  
“Yeah…I guess?” Ino cheered.  
“Okay! Come on, let’s get changed. You go to your room and I’ll go to mine and then we’ll have a dramatic reveal and show each other.” Before she had even finished speaking, the blonde haired woman had grabbed the girl by the wrist and ran up stairs with her. Himawari could barely hold onto her costume and never even saw what Ino grabbed. She was, essentially forced into her room with the door slammed shut while her stepmother skipped into her mother’s and dad’s old room.

She stared at the bunny outfit in her hands. Why did and adult shop need to start selling Halloween costumes? Adults were weird Himawari thought. However she figured that if she got changed then maybe that would put her in Ino’s good books and maybe she’d some free space. Although she didn’t really want free space, she wanted her Mom and her big brother Boruto. But they wouldn’t be back for a while. Maybe she should try and get on with Ino, her mother did seem to like her from she’d heard. If she was good enough for Hinata, someone Himawari loved very much, then she was good enough for her…even if she was a little weird.

She began to strip, hesitating with discarding her underwear since it did feel a little embarrassing but she thought of her blood mother and her happiness which would probably be helped if her step mother was happy. Her panties came off and Himawari picked up the bunny costume. It was small, even for her and that made it quite difficult to fit into but after a few minutes of effort, she was in. The girl looked over herself, unsure with how she felt. Her legs were clad in thin fishnet stockings which were basically see through and in her humble opinion her legs weren’t very bunny like. Over the rest of her body she wore a bodice, one that hugged her very tightly. It was very low cut at the top and if she had breasts they’d no doubt be spilling out. However the bottom was far too high cut for liking and it made her bottom stick out. It hardly covered her, only having a thin piece of dark material that ran between her legs and only increased in size well after her small hips. It was certainly high wasted and made her feel like she was getting wedgie. And in Himawari’s mind the worst part was the fact that the bunny tale was way too small! If she was going to wear something this uncomfortable, the tail should at least be as big and poofy as it could be. She shook her head, it was a similar situation with the ears which were small and thin and were more like a black silhouette of bunny ears than bunny ears themselves.

There was a knock at the door.  
“Hima! Are you ready?” Ino called from the hallway. Himawari wasn’t expecting the woman to be changed so quickly since she herself struggled a little so jumped at her voice.  
“Almost!” She answered back, walking awkwardly to the door of her room as the bunny costume rubbed between her legs awkwardly. She opened and revealed the blonde haired woman, who up this point had been dressing a little immodestly but now was in a different league entirely.

Her outfit was all black leather. She was wearing a pair of black high heeled shoes which connected directly up to leather thigh high boots. The thigh high boots acted like stalkings and connected to black leather underwear which clad Ino’s tight, round ass. These then connected to a corset of sorts, one which seemed to be suffering from the problems that Himawari hypothesised with her bodice. The blonde haired woman’s breasts were basically out for everyone to see as the black leather material hardly made any effort to cover them and just simply suspended them. The girl swore that even from her position down below, due to their height difference, that she could see the woman’s areolae. Ino was posing, with one hand on her hip and the other holding a black tassel whip.  
“What kind of animal are you meant to be?” Himawari asked innocently to which the blonde haired woman just chuckled.  
“I’m not an animal silly,” she bent over, intentionally giving the girl a look at her cleavage. “I’m dressed as a dominatrix.” She flicked the whip off of the floor for emphasis.

“What’s that?” Himawari asked and again Ino chuckled,  
“They punish bad boys and girls. Are you a bad girl Himawari?” She asked in a breathy and sultry voice, her lips wet and parted. The girl in question suddenly had a very bad feeling in her stomach.  
“No, I’m not a bad girl!” Himawari shook her head furiously.  
“I like you’re little bunny outfit Hima, it makes your cute little butt pop.” She lightly whipped it and the girl jumped. “But the fact you’re wearing it, an adult costume, kind of make me feels like you’re trying to seduce me.” She stared walking towards Himawari, who back away into her room out of instinct. Now Himawari didn’t really know what the word seduce meant but she had a rough understanding and promptly went red.  
“But this was you’re idea!” She said as she defended herself, Ino didn’t acknowledging her response. Essentially refusing to accept to evidence presented.  
“I think you’re just a dirty girl Hima. One who wants her sexy stepmother to punish her. Why don’t we have some real fun in that bed of yours.” Before Ino could fully get into her room, Himawari, with strength she didn’t know she had, pushed the blonde haired woman back. Once she was clear of the threshold, she slammed the door shut and locked it.

“Sorry!” She squeaked, “b-but I feel really sick suddenly!” She pressed her body against the door, doing everything in her power to keep it shut. She didn’t like lying and knew that slamming doors in people’s faces was impolite but her instincts told her that this was the right decision.  
“Oh do you?” Ino asked, that sultry tone still ever present. “Why don’t you open this door so I can have a look at you?” Even though the blonde haired woman couldn’t see, the girl shook her head.  
“No! No! It’s fine! I just need to rest for a bit.” Ino lightly tapped her fingers on the door,  
“Okayyyyy. I’ll be downstairs if you need me then.” She sung and Himawari could swear she heard her kiss the door.

The girl waited until she heard the woman’s heals click down the stairs before moving away from her door. Once she couldn’t hear her anymore Himawari let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. She walked from her door and fell onto her bed, coming down from the adrenaline rush that her system just experienced. She didn’t feel comfortable with Ino, she thought it was just because she was new and her stepmother but there was something else. What should she do? Boruto would know what to do in this situation. But Himawari didn’t, she tried to think of how she could as a breeze gently blew into the room from her open window…

Maybe she could go down later and sit down and have a conversation with her? Then things wouldn’t be weird because she’d get to know her and she would realise that Ino was just trying to be nice. Something inside of herself told Himawari that that plan was hopeless so she brainstormed another. What if she was tough, stood her ground and openly told Ino she didn’t like her? She sighed. That would be mean and Himawari didn’t think she was brave enough to do it in the first place. The girl rolled onto her front and took out her diary from her bedside table, she took out a pencil and started writing. She always thought better when she wrote in her diary.

_Dear Diary_

_Today’s been weird. I thought I was going to see my Mommy and Boruto again but I didn’t. There away and I’m staying with Ino. I’ve tried to give her the ~~benif~~ ~~benf~~ ~~benefet~~ I’ve tried to be nice but I don’t like her. She’s weird and creepy and strange and weird. She says nice things about me but they don’t feel nice like she said I’ll get big boobies like Mommy. Is that good?_

When Himawari wrote in her diary, she would always get into the same position. Laying in her front, her tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth and her legs crossed with her butt sticking up in the air. A whip came down on her butt. Himawari got the fright of her life. She shut her diary and flipped round to see a smiling Ino Yamanaka at the foot of her bed.  
“How?” She asked, utterly bewildered.  
“You left you’re window open and I’m still a Chunin Shinobi remember.” She gestured to the new closed window. “Don’t worry, I locked it so no one else can get in…or out.” The blonde haired woman. Himawari’s eyes went wide, she started flailing her arms out in front of her.  
“Don’t come close! I’m really sick! I have a temperature and I don’t want to get you sick as well.” Ino tutted but was still smiling,  
“Sakura gave me a few medical lessons so I’m qualified, don’t worry.” She hopped onto the bed and began to slowly crawl over to the girl. Her breasts down and her ass sticking high up into the air. “And besides, if you’ve got a temperature then I need to cool you down.” She moved like a cat and soon Himawari was caught under her, the blonde haired woman’s limbs trapping her like the prison bars of a cell. She was close enough that her breasts were pushing against her flat chest through the leather.  
“And what better way to cool you down than to take off those pesky clothes?” Ino gave Himawari a lustful wink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Believe it or not writing the first two paragraphs were the hardest part of this chapter. I wrote them and rewrote them for two weeks. I don’t know why I struggled so much with them since I knew exactly how the rest of the chapter was going to play out.
> 
> Once I got past them I wrote the rest of over two days. Writing’s weird.
> 
> Anyway, it’s getting a bit steamy between those two isn’t it? I wonder what’s going to happen next chapter.
> 
> All the best  
> 2Wedensay.


	3. Bedtimes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Himawari desperately tries to navigate through a game of cat and mouse against Ino.

Himawari gulped. Ino was so close to her. That sense of dread still lingered in her stomach. The blonde woman stared at her with her lustful and unblinking eyes. She tried to think of something, anything, that would get her out of this situation. Ino kept coming closer and closer and closer and closer…

“I’m suddenly feeling all better! So there’s no need for me to take my clothes off!” Himawari called out. She said it as soon as the idea popped into her head, hoping it would stop the blonde haired woman’s advances. And by some miracle it did. Ino paused and there was a small frown on her face. She lowered her head and the girl gasped as she felt the woman’s breath on her neck.  
“Were you lying to me Himawari?” The woman whispered, her voice almost sounding hurt and almost making her feel bad. “I think you were.” A smile came to her face, her tone completely changed to one of joy. “I knew you were a bad girl!” Himawari gulped again.  
“But luckily for you all this foreplay has tired me out.” The blonde haired woman let out a yawn.  
“Wh-what’s foreplay?” The girl asked genuinely confused but Ino never answered her question. Instead she just kept on talking.  
“I think I’m going to sleep with you tonight.” She chuckled, knowing the double entendre of her words. She got up off of the bed, a smile still on her face. “Why don’t we both get changed into our nightwear?” Himawari was backed into a corner now.  
“Ummm…okay.” Ino smiled and clapped her hands in joy.  
“Wonderful!” The blonde haired woman walked over to her dresser and grabbed the girl’s pyjamas at what was a scarily fast pace. One which would only have been gained from weeks of snooping through her clothes, almost like she was obsessed with her. Well, crazy in love.

She handed over the clothes and pointed towards Himawari’s en-suite bathroom door.   
“Go on and get changed…for me.” She whispered the last part under her breath. The girl scampered into her bathroom, like before, her door slammed behind her.  
Himawari slowly slid down to the floor. Her mind racing. She had no idea what to do. She looked down at the clothes in her arms and then scanned around the small bathroom. There was a toilet, shower and a sink. She sighed, she couldn’t “pretend” to fall asleep in here and sleep in the bathtub. Even if it would have been both cold and uncomfortable something told Himawari that she would have gotten a better sleep than she was going to get tonight. The girl sighed again. She could think of something, she just needed some time.

“Oh Himawari!” Ino sung out.   
“I’ll be just a minute!” Himawari didn’t have any time, she was going to have to face the music. She inspected her pyjamas and they appeared to be normal, the blonde haired woman hadn’t done anything. That was a little comforting. The girl stood up and looked at herself in the mirror that hung above the sink. She had a conversation with her reflection in her head:

_There’s always a chance that you’re just overthinking things and she’s just trying to be nice?_

_Maybe but my gut tells me I’m not._

_Well then…_

_Himawari frowned at herself in the mirror. She wasn’t very good at giving advice to herself. She stared deeply into her own reflection._

_That’s it!_

_What?_

_You’re Himawari Hyuuga! Daughter of the Hokage!_

_Yeah…_

_You could stand up to Ino. You’re tough, you’re strong and you are powerful!_

_Yeah!_

_Now you get out there and show her who’s boss!_

Now Himawari smiled. She could do this. Her stepmother didn’t scare her. The girl began to strip out of her bunny costume. It was a little tricker than she thought it would be due to how tight it was but once she had finally gotten it off her body she realised how uncomfortable it actually was. The girl happily put on her white cotton top and red polka dot pyjama bottoms and thoroughly appreciated how soft and unrestrictive they were. Why people would ever want to wear that bunny costume she’d never know. All it seemed to do was show skin.

Nevertheless, Himawari had been raised with manners. She folded the costume neatly and placed it in her hamper then she took one final turn towards the mirror. She smiled and gave herself a thumbs up. She moved to the door, took a deep breath and thought positive and confident thoughts. With the strength and swagger of a Jonin shinobi, she walked into her bedroom.

She was immediately taken aback by the sight and froze up completely.

There, posing on top of the bed, lay a completely naked, Ino Yamanaka. She was on her side, resting a hand in her head. Her leather outfit was a mess on the floor. She blew the girl a kiss. Himawari’s face went bright red and she turned around hastily.  
“I th-thought we were getting changed into out n-nightwear?” She stuttered out. Ino purred and leaned forward to gently grab hold of one of the girl’s wrists.   
“I am in my nightwear, I sleep in the nude.” She pulled her down onto the bed. The girl yelped and struggled but was easily outmatched by the grown woman who held onto her tightly. Ino flipped her around and bear hugged Himawari, the girl’s face being buried in her breasts. The blonde haired woman moaned as Himawari twisted and turned against her. She let one of her long legs wrap around her short ones, snaring her even further.  
“There we go! We’re nice and cozy!” Ino, after holding one hand on Himawari’s head to keep it firmly in her chest, twisted and threw the covers over them both. She closed her leg tighter in order to ensure the girl couldn’t escape. She felt small fists weakly pounding at her body. The blonde haired woman tutted. She let go of Himawari’s head and once against rested her own on top of it. 

The girl pulled back and took a deep breath as she did so. Breathing proved to be very challenging when your mouth was full of titty flesh. She looked around frantically and realised she was trapped. She gulped. Ino simply smiled sweetly at her. She wrapped a lock of her long blonde hair around her finger.  
“So do you want Mommy to pop your cherry, Hima?” The girl was utterly flabbergasted. She didn’t really know what that meant but she knew it was vaguely…grown up talk. She didn’t properly know how to respond.   
“No…thank you.” She responded in a voice that was a mixture of scared, confused and attempting to be polite. Ino huffed and pinched the girl’s ass. Himawari yelped and Ino giggled.  
“I popped your Hinata’s lesbian cherry you know? And that’s the problem: you look so much like her.” Now the girl was truly and utterly confused.  
“What do you mean?” The girl asked however the blonde haired woman changed the subject.  
“You know Boruto wets the bed?” Ino said oh so casually. Himawari was shocked.  
“Really?” The blonde nodded.  
“Uh huh. Really. Boruto wets the bed, Hinata wets the bed and I wet the bed. Sometimes we all do it together. It’s good to wet the bed.” She purred. The girl shook her head furiously.  
“No it isn’t! It’s what babies do. Grown ups and kids shouldn’t do it.” Ino let out a mirthful chuckle.  
“Trust me, it’s a good thing. Why don’t I help you wet the bed tonight?” Himawari shook her head once more and the blonde haired woman let out an irritated grunt.

She leaned in closer, close enough that she only had to whisper.  
“You’ve been such a fucking tease. You keep playing so hard to get and yet you happily walked around in that sexy little bunny outfit. You are bad, bad girl Hima and I need to punish you.” She grabbed one of the girl’s hands and jammed it between her legs, marking it touch her pussy. Himawari gasped as she felt all the warmth and wetness down there. “This is all you’re fault.”  
Himawari’s hear beat rapidly in her chest. So forceful it almost or hurt. In one last desperate hope she tried to wiggle away. That didn’t work at all, it only made Ino hold her tighter. That sense of dread grew and grew.

“I need to sleep! It’s past my bedtime!” She blurted out. It was a long shot but then again everything out his moment that she’d done hade been a long shot. Maybe just maybe this might work and this nightmare of a day could finally end for her. There was a rife moment where the blonde haired woman thought about what the girl had just said. Himawari held her breath.

“Well I suppose it is late…” The girl smiled thankfully.  
“Yes! Yes it’s so late.” Ino wrapped her arms around Himawari and closed her eyes.  
“I’m still sleeping in here with you tonight, I don’t want to leave you alone. And don’t think you’ve gotten out of your punishment, that will be tomorrow.” The girl just nodded, desperate for the blonde haired woman to go to sleep.  
“Sure, sure. Whatever you want.” Ino leant in and kissed Himawari, her tongue pushing last her lips. Himawari tired to pull back but held in place and forced to endure the kiss. It wasn’t very long but the girl wasn’t used to that type of contact at all.

To make matters worse for her, once Ino pulled back she proceeded to aim her lips lower down on Himawari’s neck and proceed to give her a hickey. Again, she had to endure it. Once finished, Ino let her head lay on the pillow.  
“Goodnight Hima.” She whispered a she drifted off.  
“Goodnight…” Himawari replied cautiously.

She waited easily the better part of twenty minutes. She wanted to make sure that Ino was definitely asleep. Firstly, Himawari didn’t want Ino to try anything on her when she herself was asleep since she been acting weird all day. Secondly, she could try escape her embrace when the blonde haired woman was asleep.

She tried. However her grip was as strong as ever. The girl sighed but reminded herself that all she had to do was wait till morning then she could tell her father or maybe Ino would stop being weird tomorrow and everything would be fine.

Himawari let out a yawn. She was exhausted. Just get to tomorrow. Just get to tomorrow. Just get to…

Himawari Hyuuga drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically I’ve had a nightmare writing over the past few days. I want meant to update “RWBY Smut Deaths” but the chapter I wrote deleted itself. As did the second half of this. We love technology.
> 
> However I rewrote the second half of this chapter. I haven’t updated in a while I wanted to put something out so here this is. The “RWBY Smut Deaths” chapter will probably take a while now, sorry.
> 
> Hopefully things are going better next time
> 
> All the best.  
> 2Wedensay


End file.
